1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of socks, and in particular, to a pair of socks simulated to a face of an animal to attract interest of infants or children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pair of socks are known in the art in which a face of an animal is drawn, or a piece of cloth having a shape of a face of an animal is sewed to each of the socks so that the socks are simulated to the face of the animal.
Such socks perform an inherent function as socks, and at the same time, they perform a function of attracting interest of children, and they are suitable for toys of infants or children.
However, in the prior art socks, since a face of an animal is drawn as a decorative pattern, or a piece of cloth having a shape of a face of an animal is merely sewed to the socks, they lack the feeling of a solid or three-dimensional body, and the interest of children is not so strong